Seijin Shiki
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Whoever said being an adult was easy? Conflicting emotions and confusing thoughts change one kunoichi's life forever, that of Haruno Sakura. When she begins seeing Kakashi in a new light, can she let go of her past and start over with a clean slate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights, privileges, etc, etc belong to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Seijin Shiki**

**Chapter 1**

The steady rhythm of a monitor screen beeped in constant synchronization with the computer screen above the patient's bed. The heavy scent of blood permeated the room, mixing with the harsh disinfectant used in hospitals.

A petite glove-covered hand reached forward. "Scalpel."

The monitor next to the bed began to beep louder, the sound buzzing throughout the room. The metallic scent of blood thickened. "Give me that hemostatic clamp!"

Nurse's moved throughout the room, their white uniforms blending with the whitewashed walls. "He's going into hemorrhage shock. Where's that damn clamp!"

"Here it is, Dr. Haruno." The hemostat was handed to the medic-nin, its silver tip gleaming under the florescent light above. The hemostat was inserted next to the kidney. She brought her hands up to her chest, a green glow emitting from them. She lowered the glowing ball to the large incision on the man's chest. Tissue began to mend, blood vessels regenerated as the blood began to flow normally.

The medical monitor began to regulate back to its normal setting. The patient beneath the doctor's able hands unconsciously relaxed. The furrow between his brow's smoothing out.

Dr. Haruno Sakura moved from the surgical table as nurses began to move the patient onto a stretcher. Her heels clicked on the dotted white tiles as she shed her blood-covered gloves and surgical mask in the trashcan. She exited the room; the dimmer lights in the hallway making her pupils enlarge.

Nurses and doctors moved throughout the hallways, patients sometimes carting by. An ANBU mission had just ended, the heavily injured patients being taken for surgery or mere recuperation. Sakura looked up at the bland clock behind the front desk. It was nearing ten o' clock and she still had another hour of her shift left.

She sighed as she entered the bathroom, rolling up the sleeves on her medic jacket before turning towards the sink. She smiled when she recognized the woman who was with her. "Shizune. Has your surgery finished already?"

Shizune turned the water off, reaching for a brown paper towel. "Yes, it was a success." Her glossed lips turned down into a frown. "How about you? That's your third one today."

Sakura shrugged as she turned on the water, the warm liquid soothing her cramped hands. "I'm fine. I lost one in my second surgery. He was almost gone before they brought him in." She picked up a green bar of soap, scrubbing the few blood splatters on her lower arms.

"There need to be more medics on the field. If the hospital wasn't so low on staff I would be glad to be put on a team."

Sakura nodded. "I know what you mean." She turned off the water. "I've thought about asking Tsunade-shishou to assign me to a team. But I know she'll decline. She say's I'm too valuable here at the hospital," she said as she turned towards the older woman before they both exited the bathroom.

Shizune gave Sakura a sympathetic smile. "That's Tsunade-sama. She's been working harder than I ever thought possible."

Sakura laughed. "No kidding. She still gambles and drinks but she still keeps up her duties as the Hokage. Sometimes I envy her."

"Haruno Sakura?"

Both medic-nin turned. A young man stood erect, his black uniform slightly rumpled from his run to the hospital. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately."

Shizune laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Go ahead. I'll cover for you. You need a break anyway, no matter how short it is."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sure to return the favor." She turned back towards the young man. "I'm coming. You can go now."

The young man nodded, a small blush surfacing to his cheeks before disappearing a moment later. Shizune laughed as she turned away. "Boys just can't seem to keep their eyes off of you these days."

Sakura smirked. "They're more a pain than anything. Goodnight Shizune." She turned on her heel, striding through the building quickly. The cool night air washed over her. She breathed deep, her lungs filling to the capacity before she exhaled. Goosebumps rose on her flesh but she ignored them as she took to the rooftops, her lab coat flailing behind her.

The nights had started to warm, but the cold still lingered in the air. It had only snowed once in the winter months. No more was expected since Konoha mostly stayed dry throughout the year. Sakura's stomach growled, distracting her from her thoughts on why Tsunade-sama wanted to see her. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She wondered how she could have survived three surgeries without blacking out.

The Hokage Tower quickly came into view, it's red domed roof lit by lanterns. She dropped onto the ground, tendrils of her pink hair escaping from her tight braid. She pushed open the doors, entering the softly lit interior. As she walked through hallways and up stairs she found it peaceful and quite, a rare feat since the Hokage Tower was almost always beaming with Shinobi.

As she neared the top floor and began walking down the short hallway she could hear voices coming from inside Tsunade-sama's office. A smile highlighted her pale face when she recognized the two that were inside the room. She reached out with green painted fingers and turned the knob before entering on silent feet.

She turned to shut the door behind her before being faced with a joyous face and spiky blond locks. "Sakura-chan! Where have you been? Teme and me here hasn't seen you in weeks!"

Sakura laughed as she pulled Naruto towards her, wrapping her arms around the taller shinobi's shoulders. "Where do you think I've been? Hospitals can't wait for talent you know."

Naruto pulled back, his whiskered face split into a large grin. "Right as always Sakura-chan."

Sakura released Naruto and turned towards the other young man in the room. "Hello Sasuke." A small blush surfaced to her porcelain cheeks.

Sasuke returned the greeting with a sharp nod of his head. The arms that were crossed over his broad chest had come to rest at his sides as he turned to face the Hokage. "You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama."

Sakura felt her heart plummet from Sasuke's cold greeting before she stood beside her two favorite boys as she looked down at her shishou patiently.

Tsunade looked from one face to the other, wondering how three such shinobi as different as they were, get along so well. She straightened in her chair, folding her hands beneath her chin as she smiled. "I suppose you all are wondering why you were called here this late at night."

Naruto nodded. "You've never asked us to come this late. What's up baa-chan?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Ungrateful brat." She smirked as her hands reached forward to pour herself a cup of sake. "As you all know, the Seijin Shiki is coming up soon."

Two confused and one impassive face met her words. Tsunade sighed before downing her sake in one gulp. "The Seijin Shiki, also known as the Coming-of-Age day is a celebration for those who will turn eighteen this year."

Naruto interrupted, his hand hitting his palm. "Oh, I get it. Is that all you called us here for baa-chan?"

Tsunade growled. "Not quite. The Seijin Shiki is for young men and women to be accepted into the world of adults. I have already asked the other shinobi who are qualified to attend this festival and they have all agreed to attend. So what is it going to be, yes or no?"

Sakura shifted to her other foot, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth. "I don't know Tsunade-shishou. Is it really necessary to attend?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice with surprise, she would have thought that Sakura would have been the first to accept. "Not necessarily, but the ones that don't attend as usually either hospitalized or away from Konoha. This is a rare opportunity. The passage into adulthood is something that all shinobi and civilians want. It won't be held until the 15th. So you have two weeks until then."

Naruto leaned back on the balls of his feet. "I'll go, what about you Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Tsunade smiled as she reached for her sake bottle again. "Then that settles it. You are dismissed. Sakura, I need to talk with you a moment."

Sakura nodded before she turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Goodbye. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Naruto waved, his other hand on the doorknob. "Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura met Sasuke's eyes. He smirked before he followed Naruto out the door. Her heart skipped a beat before she turned towards Tsunade again. He confused her at the oddest moments. She couldn't tell whether he really enjoyed her company or not.

A long silence ensued as Tsunade watched Sakura with curious eyes. "Why don't you want to participate?"

Sakura blinked. "I never said that I wouldn't. I just need some time to think about it."

Tsunade sighed. "There's nothing to think about. Everyone attends. Your duties will be postponed for a few days during the festivities. Why not enjoy the time with your friends?"

Sakura chewed on her lip as she thought. "I just…don't know. I'll have to think about it." The idea of going to a celebration such as this both excited and scared Sakura at the same time. Being an adult was a big step from being an adolescent.

Tsunade nodded as she downed another cup of sake. "Very well. I'll give you a day. Tomorrow, after your shift come and give me your answer."

Sakura nodded before she turned towards the door. With a last wave at her sensei she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She sighed once she was out of Tsunade's presence. As she turned to go back down the hall she thought about her answer. From her parents and others who had gone to their Seijin Shiki she knew that it was a large celebration and one most everyone attended. It was a day where eighteen-year olds got the right to vote and drink. So what was the big deal anyway?

Sakura sighed as she left the Hokage Tower. She looked up at the darkened sky before she turned and headed home. Her heels clicked on the ground, the only sound on the quiet street. A gust of wind made Sakura shiver. She wrapped her arms around her body to retain what little body heat she had left. A few lights were still on in various homes, the sounds of talking coming out into the street.

As she neared her apartment complex a noise startled her, causing her to look up to find its source. What she saw surprised her into taking a step back. "Kakashi-sensei?"

A hand raised in the air. "Yo." A smile crinkled his right eye before he jumped down from the roof. He landed silently, his sandaled feet resting gently on the ground. He pocketed his orange book before turning to face his former student. "You're out late at night." His uneven silver locks blew gently in the wind, catching Sakura's attention as they shone in the moonlight.

Sakura smiled as she came to stand before him. "I'm always at the hospital this late. Surely you already knew that." She took in his appearance. He was dressed in his normal Jounin attire. Years ago Sakura had stopped trying to see what was under Kakashi's mask. She had come to the conclusion that if he wanted to show her his face then he would do so in his own time.

Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah."

Sakura looked down at the ground as silence reigned. She was surprised when she heard Kakashi speak again. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura looked up with a large smile on her rosy lips. "I would love that." Sakura turned and began the way she had been going before being startled. She found it odd that she was in the presence of her former sensei. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks and even before then they had only exchanged a few words.

As silence continued Sakura's thoughts turned towards the upcoming festival. She didn't know why she didn't want to go. Perhaps it was because she had duties at the hospital, since she was the fourth ranked medic in Konoha. Tsunade-sama and Shizune were the top medics next to an older man who had been working at the hospital for over forty years. But the theory didn't satisfy her.

Kakashi flicked his eye over to his former student. He watched curiously as she sighed, her head hung low as she stared at the ground. She had changed a lot in the years since she had been his student. The first time he had saw her after Sasuke's return he had instantly saw the changes she had undergone. She had become less exuberant and more focused. She had remained calm, not shedding a tear as she had embraced the last Uchiha. Since that day Kakashi had come to realize that she had become more than he had ever saw in her.

Another sigh from Sakura brought the Copy-nin back to the present. "You seem troubled. Is everything all right?"

Sakura jerked her head up. Her jade eyes widened. She looked into Kakashi's worried eye, calming immediately. "Oh, it's nothing really." She turned her head back towards the road. "The Seijin Shiki is coming up."

Kakashi's eye widened momentarily before he closed it in a smile. "Aa."

Sakura looked up at him with her thin brows furrowed. She shrugged her shoulders. Typical Kakashi behavior. If he had something else to say then he would say it in his own time.

True to his character Kakashi stuck his hands deeper into his pockets before he turned his head slightly to see Sakura clearly. "The Seijin Shiki is a time to let go of your past and find out who you are now."

Sakura nodded. She wondered why she hadn't thought of that sooner. It would make sense that she didn't want to let go of her past, but there were many reasons why she would want to. Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha and his disappearance for five years were something that always left Sakura feeling sad and useless. After he had returned Team 7 had went through a time of uncomfortable conversations and different views on the others. Sakura had not cherished that time, many times during sleepless nights she had wanted to get rid of her past. Perhaps it was the scary possibility of the future not being better than her past that had her unsure.

Another thing that now had her stumped was Kakashi's behavior. Never had he voluntarily given information freely. Mayhap she had misjudged Kakashi. But that was impossible since she had known him since she was thirteen. She turned her head back up to look at him. She was surprised to realize that he was about a foot taller than she was. Even when he was slouched he was still so much taller than she was. "Why?"

Kakashi knew what she was asking. He had been able to read this female since he had first met her. But the curious question and widened eyes caught him off guard, if only for a second. Why did he tell her? The question stumped him for a moment before the thought of Sakura in the traditional kimono for the celebration surfaced to his mind.

He turned his head to look down at her. He reached forward, laying his hand on her head like he used to so long ago. "Because…you would look beautiful in a furisode." The sight of Sakura's apartment came into view signaling his leave. With a smile and a ruffle of Sakura's pink locks he disappeared in a whirl of brown leaves.

Sakura stood still, her mouth parted slightly. She shivered, whether it was from the cold or Kakashi's words she couldn't say. She shook her head before turning towards her apartment building. She unlocked the front door, her mind whirling around the Seijin Shiki but mostly Kakashi's words. Why had he used her name with beautiful and furisode? It was a thought that never would have entered her mind until that moment.

As she shed her lab coat she wondered if going to the Seijin Shiki would be worth it. Kakashi's compliment nearly had her accepting. She groaned when she realized she would probably be up all night with theories and idea running throughout her rampant mind. So much for getting a good night sleep.

After taking off her short heels Sakura turned towards her small kitchen. She began boiling water for tea, her arms crossed as she tapped her bare foot on her wood floor. Maybe Kakashi had only wanted her to stop worrying. But why would he do that when he had rarely taken the effort before? Sakura grit her teeth in frustration. Just one more thing to worry about.

Her teakettle began to whistle. She turned around, taking the kettle from the burner. She swiftly poured herself a cup of the herbal tea, dropping in two cubs of sugar before trudging to her bedroom. Kakashi's words echoed throughout her mind. A smile pulled her rosy pink lips taunt, her eyes shimmering. Maybe Kakashi was just being a gentlemanly. The thought made her laugh, her melodious voice warming her lonely apartment.

With her new feeling of peace she slipped into her bed. She reached to her bedside table and lay her tea down before grabbing her book she had been reading for the past few nights. An hour later she lay her book aside, her eyes closing on their own accord as she succumbed to blissful sleep. Thoughts of Kakashi's smiling eye and surprising words being replayed in her dreams.

**0o0o0**

**Hello everyone. I'm very excited about this fic and I hope you are too. I've put a lot a thought into it and I hope to make every kakasaku fan out there will want to keep reading. First off I would like to think my good friend from Zipper Rabbit. She gave me some great ideas and she's my beta. I'm very appreciative of her help. Some of you are probably wondering about some of the words and equipment I used in this story. **

**I hardly know anything about hospitals since I'm terrified of needles but I did a little research. Sakura is operating on a man that had his kidney ruptured. You need only one to live but sometimes a rupturing can result in major blood hemorrhaging. I probably didn't say that right but that's the basic idea. **

**I put Shizune in there on a whim. I felt I needed some dialogue but not serious talk. I had the messenger Nin blush because Sakura had grown up to be a beautiful woman. I'm not going to focus much on Naruto and Sasuke because this is a KakaSaku fanfic, but they will be in here. And Sakura still loves Sasuke at the beginning, until some things start to change. **

**I had to put Kakashi in the first chapter because I felt I needed to bring him in as soon as I can. His coincidental appearance may be a bit much though. I tried to keep in mind how they reacted to each other when Kakashi was her teacher, but people do change as they become older. I didn't want to jump straight to conclusions about them liking each other as more than former teacher/student because then it wouldn't have made a long fic, now would it?**

**A furisode is a traditional kimono almost only used in the Seijin Shiki. It is made from brightly colored silk and costs ¥1,000,000, approximately 10,000 in us dollars. Most girls either rent the furisode or have it passed down from generation to generation. Now a little about the Seijin Shiki. I don't want to give everything away since I'll have that in the upcoming chapters but I can give you some things. **

**The Seijin Shiki in present day Japan is for those who will be turning 20 on the second Monday in January. They are admitted into adult hood, therefore being able to drink and vote. **

**Okay, that's all for now. More KakaSaku goodness will be in the next chapter. But I will be trying to keep this moderately slow, but not so much that you get frustrated. Thank you for reading and please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Seijin Shiki**

**Chapter 2**

Exhaustion, a throbbing temple and tensed muscles is what Sakura felt as she trudged from the hospital. It had been another long day healing injured and near-death shinobi. Why so many returned hurt was a mystery to her. Perhaps it was because they wanted her to nearly exhaust her chakra reserves. But she knew that was improbable. The reason didn't matter. All she felt was tiredness.

It was bad enough that she had stayed up most of the night contemplating Kakashi's words. Not mentioning the fact that she had to decide whether to attend the Seijin Shiki. But after she had thought over Kakashi's words she came to the conclusion that yes, she would attend if not for more than to let go of her past. Kakashi's sincere words had brought up memories that she would have preferred to keep dormant. She had thought that once she had become Jounin that she had put her past behind her. But it was not so. Images of blood, shrieks of terror, and the efforts of her friends had haunted her dreams during the little sleep she was able to get.

Kakashi's presence the previous night hadn't helped her much either. It was frustrating to talk with the man after not having a descent conversation with him in two years. She could still feel the lingering affects of the scene of Kakashi being slammed into a cliff wall. His fight against Sasuke had nearly cost him his life. Those memories were the hardest to stomach. Their former friend and teammate trying his best to destroy what few people that cared for him.

Sakura forcefully pushed her thoughts from her mind. Perhaps the Seijin Shiki would finally put her past away for good and be a stepping stone for her new and improved life. The doors to Tsunade's office came into view. She entered on silent feet, turning to close the door softly behind her. She was soon standing in front of Tsunade, her hands demurely at her sides. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. She pushed the pile aside, lying her hands on her cracked desk, a aspect from too many rising tempers, as she looked up at her apprentice. The resolved look in Sakura's eyes brought a smile to her face. "Have you decided."

Sakura nodded. "I have Tsunade-shishou. I will attend."

Tsunade's smile enlarged. "Great. I knew you would see the opportunities that will be presented to you."

Sakura shuffled her feet, looking everywhere but at Tsunade. "But there is one problem…"

Tsunade arched a thin brow. "Oh, do tell."

Sakura turned her eyes back to Tsunade, a worried frown on her rosy lips. "How am I supposed to buy a furisode. My mother rented hers so I cannot use it and I don't have the money to buy one. I can't even afford to rent one. I've got to pay for my apartment soon and I won't have any money except for necessities."

Tsunade interrupted Sakura. She had known Sakura since she was thirteen years old, these long monologues were Sakura's way of being nervous. She waved her hand dismissively, her red nails glittering in the dim light. "Think nothing of it. I'll take care of everything."

Sakura hesitated. "But Tsunade-shishou, a furisode is expensive. It would take me a few years to pay that amount back."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tsunade looked over at the clock on the wall. "He's late as usual." She turned her head back to Sakura. "You may go now. I'll speak with you tomorrow. I have a research project for you to work on for the next few days."

Sakura nodded, bowing at the waist before she turned to leave. She still felt that she needed to say something, but Tsunade was everything if not impatient with frivolous things. Sakura hands were on the doorknob leading from the room just when a new presence entered. The tendrils of smoke that had appeared along with him was a huge clue as to who he was.

Tsunade narrowed her amber eyes. "Ah, Hatake. One of these days I'll make sure you are on time for an appointment."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, about that. You see, this old woman was lost and I had to help her find her way back home."

Sakura laughed, the sound bringing both Kakashi's and Tsunade's attention to her. With a demure duck of her head to avoid their stares she turned towards the door again. Just as she was beginning to push the door open Tsunade spoke. The tone of her voice was not good for the young kunoichi.

"Sakura. I changed my mind. You'll be going with Hatake on this mission."

Sakura turned around with widened eyes. "Kakashi? But I thought you said I had a research project to do."

With a devious smile Tsunade beckoned Sakura over with a manicured hand. "You can pick up your duties when you return from this mission. Now then, do you have any objects?"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye to see him watching her curiously. With a small blush she came to stand beside him. "No Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade smiled. "Very well then." She pulled a scroll from her desk, pushing it across the desk towards Kakashi. "All the details are in there." Kakashi casually stepped forward and took the scroll, unraveling it before Tsunade continued. "You will be heading to the western Sand boarder. There you will be escorting the Daimyou home. This is a C-class mission but the pay will be A-rank. Do you have any questions?"

Kakashi scanned the scroll, slowing only at the important passages. Sakura watched the way his obsidian eye moved across the paper. It was mesmerizing in a disconcerting way. The steady hands that held the paper were tanned, not yet faded from summer. With a jerk of her head Sakura turned her attention away from studying Kakashi. She hoped he hadn't realized her stares.

Kakashi rolled the scroll back up. He focused his droopy eye back on the Hokage. "I have no questions."

Tsunade turned her eyes to Sakura. "Any questions?"

Sakura shook her head, a few strands of her pink locks escaping the bun at the back of her head.

Tsunade smiled, pleased that her apprentice had such intelligence. "If there is nothing else then you are dismissed. I expect you to return in less than a week." She picked up her quill pen, dipping it into a bottle of black ink before resuming her work.

Sakura took that as her cue to leave. She expected Kakashi to teleport away but was surprised when he followed her out of the door. Her nerves began to kick in when she realized exactly whom she was going on this mission with. She felt nervous because she hadn't gone on a mission with Kakashi in over two years. They had each taken their separate ways after Sasuke's return. She felt even more distant from him now than when she had first met him as a Genin.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura, watching the way she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a habit she had always had. He was glad that at least some things hadn't changed about the young woman. He smiled, his eye crinkling as he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to be working with you again. It'll be just like old times."

Sakura looked up, surprised once again by the Copy-nin. This was more sure proof that people did change when they got older. She processed his words. The turn of her rosy lips brought a joyous smile on her face. "I'm glad too. I can't believe we haven't gone on a mission in so long."

They exited the Hokage Tower, the cool night air immediately bringing goosebumps on Sakura's skin. With a shudder she looked up at Kakashi who had his hands in his pockets, staring forward in his usual slouched position. It was already night once again. The lanterns on the side of the street lit the paths as she stars above twinkled in their own world. Sakura giggled. "It seems the only time I ever see you is at night."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, his eye crinkling. "Is that so? Come on, I'll walk you home." He started forward, looking back after a couple of steps as Sakura remained standing.

She looked at him questioningly. "I can walk myself home you know. You don't have to."

Kakashi shrugged. "Your apartment is my way so why not go the extra block?" He watched as Sakura thought. His eye trailed from her dark lashes to roam her face. Why hadn't he noticed before how her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight? With a mental shake of his head he called out. "Are you coming?"

Sakura smiled, moving forward until they were walking alongside each other. She wrapped her arms about herself, trying to retain as much body heat as she could. She stole a glance at Kakashi, wondering how he couldn't be cold with his thin shirt and vest. She smiled to herself when she realized that even if he was cold; he would never say anything about it. Men and their pride, she wondered if there even was a man that didn't put his ego before his feelings. But she could understand. In her own way she was prideful. She hated it when people always saw her as weaker since she was female. Those few who had assumed as much were either dead or almost to that stage.

All too soon they were nearing Sakura's apartment. Sakura realized that she liked these comfortable silences she shared with Kakashi. It wasn't much but just knowing that he cared enough to be in her company, it made it worthwhile. He wasn't the most social man but at least he wasn't like Sasuke, uptight and unfriendly. She berated herself for comparing Sasuke with Kakashi. Even if she didn't voice her thoughts aloud she still felt guilty. She knew it was foolish, but she still held feelings for the last surviving Uchiha. No matter how many times she said that she would move on from the cold shinobi, she would always feel as if a part of herself belonged to him.

Kakashi's voice cut through her inner musings. "Did you decide if you were going to the Seijin Shiki yet?"

Sakura hummed in affirmative. "Yes." She looked forward to see her apartment fast approaching. She suddenly wished that she lived further into the village.

The warm presence of a hand on her shoulder had her turning her head back up to regard her companion. Kakashi smiled down at her. He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm glad."

Sakura watched with a slightly faster heart as he disappeared. A passing breeze quickly stole any warmth left lingering from Kakashi's hand. She looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon. She smiled. It looked close enough to touch. With a last glance in the direction of Kakashi's apartment Sakura entered her house. She knew she would be getting a better sleep that night.

**0o0**

**So everyone, what do you think? I didn't put as much effort into this chapter. I guess it was because I've been typing different things all day. But I'm very happy with it. I hope I'm getting Kakashi and Sakura's relationship moving along nicely. Kakashi is harder for me to write. His feelings and such are sometimes hard to think up, especially for a kakasaku story. But after writing Naruto fics for almost two years now, I think I've got his personality pretty much down. **

**Oh and once again, I would like to think my beta, ZipperRabbit. Thank you! **

**Sakura is pretty easy for me to write, especially since there are quite a few things similar between her and I. In this fic I'm trying to get across that Sakura is a lot maturer. She thinks about things more thoroughly and she is more patient, and contemplative. I hope I got that across. Well, that's all for now. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all of its characters. **

**Seijin Shiki**

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight filtering through the clouds overhead cast patches of light on the ground. A myriad of colors flickered on the surface of the water; it's golden ripples mesmerizing. Sakura leaned against the rails of a red bridge, wondering if not for the first time why Kakashi insisted on being late. She smiled in memory at her Genin days when Kakashi would always show up late with her and Naruto yelling obscenities. Those were the good days, before Sasuke had left.

She tapped her booted foot behind her, the sound loud in the silence of the morning. Kakashi's habits had been one thing that she could count on staying the same. She had come to realize that he wouldn't be Kakashi without his unusual customs. It was comforting to know that Kakashi was his same old self, lazy and late, the two qualities that used to annoy her. Sakura wondered when she had changed so much. Her childhood dreams seemed nothing more than fairytales now. Perhaps the Seijin Shiki was what she needed, to begin anew.

A breeze rustled Sakura's clothes, making her wrap her arms tighter about herself. Her thoughts turned once more to Kakashi. There was one thing that had changed about him, something that had been gnawing at her ever since she had talked with him two nights ago. He was more social. She had heard him use more words than he had talking with her but it was as if he were more honest, more sincere. His revelation that she would look beautiful in a furisode had left her head spinning, her heart pounding. The thought that she had felt that way because she hadn't received any male attention in a long while didn't seem correct. She wasn't a Jounin for anything. She had seen the way his eye lingered on her face. She had been even more shocked when he had raked her body from head to toe, if only for a second. A thrill raced through her as she remembered the momentary sensuality in his eye.

Sakura smiled as the feeling of a familiar presence signaled itself to her sharpened senses. She turned her head, her arms still resting on the bridge railing as Kakashi materialized beside her.

He raised a gloved hand in the air. "Yo, sorry about being late. There was this old woman who needed help at the grocery store, so being the kind gentleman that I am I carried her things. Then I had to keep the killer lobster she bought from attacking me."

Sakura giggled as she reached down and shouldered her light pack. "Is that so? Did you also help her across the street?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled, a hand rubbing the nape of his neck. "Of course." He lowered his hand, becoming serious as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded before she turned on her heel, leading the way as they left the bridge. Kakashi was once again surprised at the changes she had undergone. When he had first arrived he had thought that she would have yelled at him for being late. She had matured. Though she sometimes when she was curious she resembled the young girl he had known six years ago. As they drew near the front gates Kakashi studied her profile. He had yet to see her in daylight and the transformation was even more obvious.

Her hair was longer, now swaying at her mid-back. Instead of the vibrant pink she had had as a kid, it was now lighter and curled at the tips. Her eyes, as he had noticed when he had first greeted her at the bridge, were less rounded and a darker green. They had shown with her wisdom, strength, and most of all, passion. Her skin was lightly tanned. He mentally scolded himself when he wondered if she was as soft as she looked. The rest of her body has also matured and filled out. She was no longer the lanky four foot nine that she was as a girl. She now stood almost five foot seven with longer limbs, wider hips and with curves in all the right places. His eye couldn't help but be drawn to the way her hips swayed as she walked.

He was cut out of his musings when Sakura turned her head to look back at him curiously. "What's is it?"

Kakashi smiled. "Nothing." He cut left, Sakura now following beside him as they started their journey. It would be two days before they reached the boarder of Sand. The sun was gradually rising though the bite of winter was still in the air. A comfortable silence ensued, their thoughts each on something other than the mission.

Sakura's thoughts turned once again towards the upcoming festivities. There wasn't much she had to think about, but she wondered why she had changed her mind about attending so suddenly. She had had began to believe the Seijin Shiki wouldn't be as morose and troublesome since she had spoke with Kakashi, two night ago. She wondered if there was a deeper meaning to his words. His lessons as Genin of looking underneath the underneath had saved Sakura's life many times in the past. But something as changing as a new beginning was something Sakura didn't believe had an alternate meaning.

All she knew about the Seijin Shiki was what it signified. The passage into adulthood and the responsibilities you took on. The furisode was just decoration, a way to show people that she had truly become a woman. She turned her head to Kakashi who was reading his questionable orange novel. "What's the Seijin Shiki like?"

Kakashi looked over at Sakura with mild interest. He smiled to himself, knowing that she would still be worrying over something as joyous an occasion as the Seijin Shiki. He glanced back at his open book, wondering how much he should tell her. When she was a child it had been amusing to tease her about such things. But he knew she would take it in stride if he decided to remain silent. He pocketed his book, noticing that Sakura was watching him with concealed eyes. "What would you like to know?"

Sakura contemplated for a few seconds. "Everything."

Kakashi chuckled. "If that is what you want." He turned his head forward; his eye focused on the road as they continued to walk. "As you know the Seijin Shiki is a time for young men and women to be admitted into the ranks of adulthood. It's a time for them to begin anew, to take things to the next level. A ceremony is held in the morning, there is one for shinobi and another for the civilians. Most everyone is present, including the Hokage who will be giving out presents and speeches. The advisors and government officials will also be giving speeches. And your academy, Jounin, and other instructors and friends will be there to congratulate you and honor you as a new adult."

Sakura nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "I can deal with that. Is there more?"

Kakashi smiled. "If you'd let me finish, yes." He laughed when Sakura blushed. "It is customary for the new adults to attend with a partner of the opposite sex, usually one who you want to share the Seijin Shiki with. After the ceremony a festival is thrown for the new adults. There is drinking, dancing, gambling, and sometimes relationships involved. The party lasts until sundown when most of the new adult couples go home with each other, usually partaking in, uh, certain activities."

Kakashi turned his head to regard Sakura's reaction. A blush encompassed her cheeks and neck. He could have sworn that his heart beat a little faster at the sight. He shrugged the feeling off as he cleared his throat. "Who are you going to go with?"

Sakura felt as if she were going to die from embarrassment. Your former teacher telling you that sex might be involved after the Seijin Shiki was one thing but asking who she was going with was another. She willed her blush away. She avoided his all too knowing eye as she answered. "I don't know."

Kakashi smirked. He looked down at Sakura, his eye shimmering deviously. "Is that so? Hasn't every boy in Konoha thrown themselves at your feet yet?"

Sakura blushed before she narrowed her eyes. In the blink of an eye she raised her hand, slapping Kakashi on the arm. She smirked when he held the appendage, grimacing. "I'm not like that, you idiot."

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. He rubbed his arm, making a mental note to himself not to get on Sakura's bad side. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a small blush painting Sakura's cheeks. His previous thoughts forgotten, he decided to tease her some more. He couldn't pass up such an opportunity as this. "So how many boys are you going with? Two or three, maybe four?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. After a few moments of Kakashi squirming on the inside Sakura smiled. She turned her face up, her lips shining faintly with a touch of gloss. "You're such a joker, Kakashi."

Kakashi returned her smile. Her lips captivated him, as her eyes seemed to pull him in deeper. An ache in his chest although pleasant made Kakashi wonder if he was getting in deeper than he should.

**0o0**

**:) Another chapter done. They keep getting shorter and shorter don't they. But I thought this a good place to stop. Well Kakashi's and Sakura's relationship is moving along nicely, if I do say so myself. I'm sorry if I keep repeating some things, like about the Seijin Shiki but you know how people forget. XD **

**Zipper Rabbit-Thank you again. You are the best beta ever!**

**I would also like to thank Emma0707 for being my first reviewer and for such nice and long reviews. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks…peeks around the corner I don't own Naruto.**

**Seijin Shiki**

**Chapter 4**

The coo of a white-breasted dove broke through Sakura's haze of dreams. She slowly opened her eyes, examining the forest loft above her. The morning sun had yet to break-through the canopy of coniferous and broad-leafed trees. The noise of someone moving about the needle-covered ground alerted Sakura to her companion's presence. With silent movements she turned her head down, looking overtop her thick bedroll to see Kakashi.

He was bent over the fire, a large spoon in one hand as he stirred the contents in the cooking pot. The smells of rice and nato tickled her senses, making her mouth water at the delicious aroma. She pushed her hunger to the back of her mind as she observed Kakashi. He wore his standard Jounin clothing minus his vest and headband, a rare sight in itself. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to his taut calf muscles as he crouched, his back taunt. His hands moved with fluid grace as he spooned their breakfast into two bowls before turning back to tend to the nato. The outline of his muscles through his loose shirt was still visible, flexing as he moved to douse the fire.

A ray of sunlight filtered through the thick leaves above, highlighting Kakashi's unusual hair. The glimmer of silver caught Sakura's attention as it changed tones as the sun flickered and disappeared. She wondered, if not for the first time, how soft his hair really was. Her fingers unconsciously flexed beneath her covers. His ever-present mask didn't seem such a nuisance anymore as she studied just how mysterious he looked with it. He really was handsome.

The blood rushed to her cheeks, her cheeks heating up as her incisors clamped on her bottom lip. She tried to fight down her blush as Kakashi stood, dusting his hands on the back of his pants. Her color only heightened when he turned his head to see her, his eyes all too knowing. She sighed in relief when he turned from her, crouching down to roll up his bedroll. She stood, stretching her arms above her head, sighing when she heard a resounding pop. After rolling up her bedroll she turned towards her pack, rummaging through its contents until she located a change a clothes and toothbrush.

With a glance at Kakashi she turned on her heel, entering deeper into the woods. She stopped when she reached a nearby stream, quickly discarding her dirty clothes and changing them for her cleaner pair. She crouched, dipping her hands into the chilly brook before splashing her face with the clear liquid. She shuddered, quickly wiping the droplets from her skin. After brushing her teeth she stood. Her attention was caught by her reflection in the rippling water. With a curious sort of detachment she studied herself. She found herself to look younger than her years. Was that why everyone who didn't know her thought she couldn't be a medic-nin? She fleetingly wondered what Kakashi thought about her now.

With a quick shake of her head she stood, gathering her things and walking back to camp. When she entered the clearing she immediately blushed, watching as Kakashi walked towards her, bowl in hand. With a wordless thank you she took the proffered bowl, unable to look him in the eyes. As he turned to eat his own helping of breakfast she found herself a little disappointed that she couldn't see his face. She continued to stare at his back as she dug into her own food. An unknown feeling spread throughout her body as her gaze remained locked on her teammate.

0o0

The sun beat down on their backs, warming chilled skin as they arrived closer to their rendezvous point. Sakura had stored away the feelings she had experienced earlier that morning, opting to keep her mind away from unfamiliar territory. The Seijin Shiki had been plaguing her mind since they had started on the road after breakfast. No matter how hard she tried she was anxious and nervous about the upcoming day. What if her new beginning started off to a bad start? Or what if she never found anyone to attend the Seijin Shiki with?

She turned her head to Kakashi, her eyes displaying her curiosity. "Did you have a Seijin Shiki?"

Kakashi looked up from the ground with widened eyes. Where had that come from? Upon seeing Sakura's curious and hopeful expression he decided to enlighten her. "No. I was away on a mission."

Sakura's face faulted. She had been hoping to get some more advice from him and to learn a little more about his past. She shrugged off her disappointment to ask another question. "I thought all shinobi are excused from their duties to attend the Seijin Shiki. So why were you on a mission?"

Kakashi's jaw tightened imperceptibly. "I already believed I was an adult. I also had no one to attend with."

Sakura's eyes widened before she turned her head down, hiding her saddened expression. She hadn't meant for her question to be painful for him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal."

Kakashi's eye widened for the second time that day. How this young woman could apologize for every little thing she thought she did wrong, he had no idea. He smiled, his eye crinkling at the corners. "It's okay."

Sakura raised her head, a smile brightening her features. With a lighter countenance Sakura turned back to the road ahead, glad they were back on comfortable ground.

0o0

Sakura straightened her tired body as they arrived at the rendezvous point, where the Daimyou was to meet them. He wasn't there. She turned her head to Kakashi, who was thinking similar thoughts.

With a nearly inaudible sigh Kakashi walked towards the side of the road, calling back to Sakura. "We may as well get comfortable. They probably won't be here for another hour or more."

Sakura nodded, following Kakashi to the edge of the road. Hemlock's bordered the road, their thick trunks providing protection, however small, to those who traveled the road. She slumped to the foot of one, her pack resting beside her as she lay her head back on the hard bark. Within seconds she felt Kakashi's presence take the tree next to her, his clothed knee brushing against her naked one. A small shock ran throughout her body before she shrugged it off as being unused to sitting this close to Kakashi.

She tilted her head back, studying the cloudless sky through veiled eyes. The blue pigment contrasted sharply with the drooping branches of the hemlocks. The opposition of the two elements looked as though a painter had accidentally mixed two opposite pastels together. Thoughts of the Seijin Shiki surfaced once more to her mind. She wondered whom she would ask to go with her. Sasuke's dark looks first came to mind but she frowned sadly. He wouldn't go with anyone. She ignored the feeling that she should feel more saddened about that premonition. With an impassive expression she wondered what she ever saw in him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just thought.

With a calming breath she analyzed her feelings for the last Uchiha. In the past she had thought of him as the man of her dreams. A boy, who no one could beat, not even the man sitting beside her. With her attention always on Sasuke she had never pursued another boy. Was it because she was blind-sighted to their charms or prejudices against their prowess compared to Sasuke? As the years had continued to wan and pass she no longer felt the rush of emotion she used to experience upon seeing him. She had seen the horrors of the world, realized that Sasuke had betrayed Konoha to gain more power. She now felt as though she had acted selfishly, always pursuing something she could and would never obtain. Even his roguish and handsome looks didn't send her heart palpitating anymore. She no longer loved him as she used to.

With a sigh she lowered her head, staring at the dusty road with concealed eyes. A patch of new grass beside her caught her attention. She reached her hand out, as though in slow motion, and began pulling the blades, her mind elsewhere.

Kakashi turned a page in his book, the only sound in their quiet surroundings. His eyes flickered over to the daydreaming kunoichi. He had noticed her meditative expression, her eyes giving away her thoughts. She had been thinking about Sasuke, her tensed muscles and frowning lips enough clues as to her plight. With a sad smile he realized she was probably wondering why she didn't feel the same for Sasuke as she did as a child. He had seen it as inevitable, that her feelings for Sasuke would fade away with time, her heart unwilling to continue such a charade.

Her maturity in such a situation made a small smile quirk his lips up. Her perception of her feelings made him proud of her development from an infatuated girl to a worldly woman. His eye inconspicuously roamed her profile, taking in the curve of her cheek to the width of her knee brushing his. His thoughts turned inward towards that morning. He had known she was watching him, but he had remained ignorant, not wanting to embarrass her so early in the day. Warmth spread throughout his chest, making him mentally gasp in surprise. Could he be developing feelings for Sakura? He shook the notion off as absurd. When she turned her face towards him, a smile caressing her features he knew that something had changed between their perspectives on each other.

Sakura's eyes sparkled eagerly. "So Kakashi, are you going to get me something for the Seijin Shiki?"

Kakashi chuckled, softly closing his book. "Why? I thought you would spare your poor old sensei the money."

Sakura smirked. "If you believe you're getting old then you should be saving your money for retirement." Her jade eyes sparkled brightly as she observed his reaction. His eye widened, his mouth slightly parted beneath his mask. She laughed. "I'm only joking, Kakashi. You're not my sensei anymore and besides, you're not even forty yet. You're not old."

Kakashi smiled. His voice changed a mediocre deeper as his eye softened. "You've grown at lot, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. She watched with narrowing eyes as he reached forward, ruffling her hair as he had done when she was younger. "Then why are you still treating me as a child?"

Kakashi stopped his hand, pulling the appendage back as though he had been burnt. Quickly he stood, turning around until his back faced Sakura.

Sakura observed his actions, wondering if she had said or done something wrong. She hadn't, had she? Her fears were diminished when Kakashi turned back around, a hand being held in front of her. "The Daimyou has arrived." Sakura craned her head to the side and sure enough, a large caravan was moving down the road. She turned her head back up to Kakashi before placing her hand in his larger one. A tingling began in her slim fingers, racing up her arm to engulf her chest in a searing heat. She suddenly realized she was standing as she snatched her hand back from Kakashi.

She ignored his look of curiosity as she cradled her hand, wondering what had just happened. Her thoughts were cut short when the caravan stopped before them, the long train arranged from the most important person to the servitude. She listened with feigned interest as Kakashi introduced them to the Daimyou, a large man with a long mustache and squinting eyes. Soon the caravan was on its way again, Sakura and Kakashi taking opposite sides of the Daimyou's carriage. As they passed the spot where her and Kakashi had just been sitting Sakura turned her head to find Kakashi. A shock passed through her when she saw him looking at her with a hooded eye before smiling. Her heart's tempo sped up, the blood rushing faster through her veins. With a soft blush coloring her cheeks she turned her attention back to the road. Would she ever stop blushing around this man?

**0o0**

**I think this chapter is the best so far. I went with a little more description and less dialogue. I took a leap and diverged deeper into their relationship and thoughts. I hope they sound believable. I typed this chapter all in one session. I was so caught up in it that I couldn't stop, not even when hunger was gnawing at me, sweatdrops. **

**I am very surprised at all the reviews I have received so far. But I am very happy about the result. I'm so ecstatic that so many people like my story. Believe me when I say that I didn't used to be this good. Writing is my passion and I love to make other people happy. **

**Thank you Zipper Rabbit, I wouldn't be as good, grammatically or stratigically (lol) wise without your most appreciative help. ****:-)**

**Okay, that's all for now. Please review and critic if you find anything wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters in the Naruto series belong to Misashi Kishimoto-sama.

That doesn't mean that we fanfic writers can't borrow then once in a while.

**Seijin Shiki**

**Chapter 5**

The full moon hung suspended in the air, its pockmarked surface gleaming faintly with a yellow hue. It cast an eerie light about the land, cloaking it with a golden glow. The forest seemed ominous as screech owls cried in the distance. A Konoha shinobi moved throughout the shadows, sharp eyes scanning the surrounding perimeter of their camp.

The darkness was quiet, peaceful as Kakashi checked the traps he and Sakura had set before sundown. All day there hadn't been any murderous or dangerous presences around their group. It was almost unheard of for a Daimyou not to be attacked. But luck was running in their favor for they were half a day ahead of schedule.

Kakashi crouched, testing the tautness of the nearly invisible wire with his keen eyes. An image began to surface to his mind. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? All day he had been plagued with images of the young kunoichi. It hadn't helped any when she had continuously watched him with curious eyes. He groaned aloud, the sound banishing Sakura's heart-shaped face from his mind.

He stood, hesitating before walking back towards the circle of wagons where fires burned brightly. The caravan's wagons were in a standard defense tactic, circling the Daimyou and civilians with rudimentary protection. His light feet swiftly carried him across the short expanse of ground to the wagons. He stepped into the firelight before he looked up, his body frozen.

Sakura sat by one of the bright fires, tending to a child that had fallen from a wagon later that day. She had broken the young girls fall but not before acquiring a few bruises and scrapes of her own, which he noticed she still hadn't healed. The girl had a small scrape on her knee. Pride swelled his chest as he watched her heal the girl. Her green chakra was mesmerizing, its glow almost supernatural. He had been on the receiving end of her chakra many times in the past couple of years. That kind of intimacy was something he had tried to avoid, but his feelings were getting the best of him.

His thoughts returned to present as the girl reached forward, circling her small arms around Sakura's neck. He watched with a soft smile as the girl pranced away, skipping happily. The glow from the fire cast her hair into the resemblance of strawberry champagne, its liquidity silky. Her jade eyes flickered, changing tones as a fish flickering in and out of the sunlight. The pale skin that softened in the sunlight was now a deep brown, patches of light alternating between sublimity and darkened transitions. Her slim figure stupefied him in a way that was frightening.

Shakily he wiped his hands on his pants, taking a deep breath before entering the firelight. Sakura immediately noticed his presence, a large smile greeting his entrance. His breath caught within his throat, invisible hands seemingly gripping him with a sense of unreality. With a mediocre amount of force he willed his unease away, slouching to his normal, uncaring posture.

As he got within a few feet of her the unique scent of roses and jasmine drifted on the breeze. The smell was everything that she was, roses because she was soft, unrelenting, and able to pull through many hardships. Jasmine for her exoticness and the woodsy scent that always seemed to cling to her clothing. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he walked the last few steps. "Is this seat taken?"

Sakura had followed his slow progress over to the fire. She had seen the way he had hesitated almost imperceptibly and the way his eye had flickered over her body. A thrill raced throughout her body. Why did he look at her that way? She smiled, putting her unease and thoughts away for later contemplation. "Go ahead. I need some company anyway."

Kakashi smiled before taking the proffered stump. His arms dangled between his spread legs, his back slumped forward.

Sakura turned to her own injuries, the green glow making her skin look pallid. "I saw you checking the traps. Is everything in order?" She switched her attention to her other hand, mending the torn tissue.

"Yes." He watched as she finished healing the few scratches on her legs. His eyes lingered on a small scar that stretched down the side of her knee. It didn't disfigure her skin in any way, it showed that she was an able kunoichi, not afraid of marring her body. His eye slowly traced from her small foot, along her muscled calve to her smooth thighs. He had never seen a kunoichi's body so perfect before nor had he ever admired one so blatantly. He shifted his gaze back to his face when she turned to look up at him questioningly. "Have you decided who you will be going to the Seijin Shiki with?"

Sakura shook her head, her pink locks bouncing in rhythm with the movement. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, a bad habit she had formed when nervous or thinking. She looked back up to Kakashi. She felt as if she could tell him anything. That he wouldn't judge or scold her. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Kakashi nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from her contemplative one.

She sighed, her uneasiness vanishing with the simple motion. "I don't have feelings for any of the boys back in Konoha, aside from Sasuke that is. Even if he liked me that way he still wouldn't go to the Seijin Shiki with me. I just don't know what to do. I feel as if I'm being left out. I can't fathom why I cannot get another boy to like me. Sasuke seems like such a lost cause."

Kakashi remained silent, her words being analyzed within his mind. It was true that Sakura wasn't like any of the girls her age but that only made her more interesting. She was a young woman with depth, silly fantasies forgotten as she matured and grew. The feeling of jealousy or anger, he couldn't be sure, had jumped to the forefront of his mind when she had mentioned Sasuke. He was just looking out for her best interests, wasn't he? But he knew deep down, that his feelings were more complex than that.

He turned his head, his obsidian eye softened imperceptibly. "If Sasuke really cared about you then he will ask you to accompany him." His heart clenched but he brushed the feeling aside. "You won't have to decide until we return to Konoha." He reached out, laying a comforting hand on her bare knee. "Stop worrying."

Sakura looked down at the hand resting so casually on her knee. She ignored the tingle that raced along her leg as she looked up, a smile blossoming on her face. On impulse she lay her hand atop his. "Thank you for listening."

Kakashi lay his other hand atop his, sandwiching her soft appendage between his larger ones. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "No problem."

She rose, pulling her hand from his, suddenly missing the warmth he gave. She began walking towards her bedroll before Kakashi's deep voice pulled her back around. "If Sasuke loves you then he will ask you to attend the Seijin Shiki with him." Sakura smiled, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Kakashi lowered his head, his lone eye wandering over the contours of his hand. He could still feel the light pressure of her smooth hand; her slim fingers curling overtop his. As he turned back towards the fire the scent of rose and jasmine rolled over him like a seductive whisper in the night. He tilted his head, looking back over his shoulder to see Sakura in her bedroll, her hair billowing out like an enchanted goddess. His heart tightened, his breath hitching within his throat. Why was this happening to him?

**0o0**

**:) Another chapter finished! I would have had this up sooner but sometimes I procrastinate. Don't we all? This chapter was pretty much a filler but I wanted to advance their relationship just a little more without all the technical details. Sorry if I got a little cliché on you there. v' I've been sampling with adding more detail to their conversations and I believe I'm doing a good job of it, instead of having only one scentance of he said, she said. **

**Thank you ZipperRabbit, without you I wouldn't be laughing everytime I read your betas. And I would be wondering if I made any mistakes. You're a savior!**

**Also, thanks for all those who have reviewed. And if you haven't reviewed T-T and you've read then please try. You won't have to type much. No pressure though (evil grin). **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this if I owned Naruto. He along with all its characters belongs to Misashi Kishimoto-sama.

**6**

The warmth from the large disk of the sun brightened the land, shadows playing in the forests. The bitter bite of winter seemed to have gone but the season had yet to come to an end. The main road was silent, though every home teemed with life. Even the animals frolicked in the sun, forgetting that if only for a day that winter was still upon them. The warmth of the early morning was a premonition of sorts, one that Sakura would soon disagree with.

The Konoha gates were nearly within view, the dirt road widening as they neared civilization. Sakura smiled brilliantly, her eyes sparkling as the Daimyou's caravan moved rhythmically down the road. The mission had been a success with no ambushes and only one minor injury, that of the small girl that had fallen from the wagon, now completely healed. She felt that this mission, aside from earning pay and protecting an important emissary, made her a more knowledgeable person.

The invisible gap that had always been between Kakashi and Sakura had lessened. She now felt as if she knew him better than any others. She felt like she had found a kindred spirit within the ever elusive, smut reading, late Copy-Ninja. The gap between teacher and student was no more. Sakura felt as if Kakashi was her best friend.

Over the week Sakura had come to learn a few vital things about Kakashi. He was similar to her in many ways. Besides having a knack for thinking quickly on their feet they both had experienced loss. They copped with that loss by serving Konoha and repaying those debts they believed unrepentant. They both shared the same views of many inconsequential affairs. Sakura had told Kakashi more about her self than she had any one before. She trusted him. For a long time, ever since she was a Genin under his tutelage, she looked up to him. Now the feeling of being on equal ground was something she wouldn't trade for anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the large gates came into view, open for the general public, displaying Konoha's pride and joy; its people. She looked around, her eyes locking on Kakashi who returned her exuberant smile. With a casual wave of his hand Sakura watched with slowly dropping eyes as Kakashi turned back towards the Daimyou. She frowned, her rosy lips locked into a pout. Perhaps finishing the mission early wasn't the best thing. Now that they were back in Konoha they would be going their separate ways very soon. The revelation only heightened her infallible attempts of loneliness.

The caravan entered the Hidden Village as all smiled in felicity that they had arrived safe and sound. The aura of two familiar presence's had Sakura turning, her heart missing a beat. Naruto and Sasuke stood to the side. Naruto waved enthusiastically, which Sakura returned half-heartedly. Her gaze locked with Sasuke's dark orbs. Snippets of her conversation with Kakashi returned. If Sasuke truly loved her then he would ask her to the Seijin Shiki.

With slightly hesitant steps she drew towards the two, her eyes locked onto the ground; unable to meet the eyes of the boy she had loved for so long. She stopped, raising her eyes as she pasted on an amused smile. "Naruto, Sasuke. You guys didn't have to come here."

Naruto lurched forward, sweeping Sakura into a large hug. "Sakura-chan! We missed you."

Sakura laughed, returning the embrace. "I missed you too." As Naruto released her and stepped back she turned towards Sasuke, her heart pleading out to him. She wondered fleetingly why her heartbeat was normal. Why weren't her hands shaking like they usually did when she was in his presence? She swallowed quickly, dispelling the uneasiness that suddenly crept upon her. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. He nodded his head, his handsome features belaying his arrogance. "Sakura."

Her heart plummeted, her breath momentarily stopping as Naruto started talking. So Sasuke didn't love her after all. She knew that it wouldn't be easy admitting to herself that Sasuke had never loved her. But why did it hurt so much? She looked up, watching as Sasuke smirked at Naruto, his dark eyes amused. Why couldn't love be simple? With a sad frown she realized she wasn't as disappointed as she had first thought she would be. On the mission she had come to realize that Sasuke wasn't the one for her. But she had hoped. Yet now that hope she had worked so hard to maintain was gone.

Her eyes widened when a hand lay on her shoulder. She knew that it was Kakashi. By the slight pressure he was gripping her shoulder with she realized that he had saw the entire ordeal. His thumb fleetingly caressed her collarbone, sending butterflies fluttering throughout her stomach. She tilted her head back, her relieved eyes looking into his onyx orb. Her mouth parted in a silent gasp when he winked at her. A pleasurable shiver wracked her body.

The blood rushed to her face, coloring her cheeks a soft pink. She vaguely realized that Naruto was greeting Kakashi as he removed his hand from her shoulder. She jerked her head up in surprise when Sasuke called her name.

"Are you going to the Seijin Shiki?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Sakura's heart sped up its rhythm. Was he going to ask her to attend with him after all? She nodded, her eyes shining brightly. Her momentary hope crashed as he nodded before turning to Naruto, telling him they had to leave. Tears gathered in her eyes as they turned away, waves of goodbye going unnoticed behind her watery gaze. Her throat constricted as she tried keeping the offending droplets away. A sob rose within her, which she desperately tried to push away. She didn't want Kakashi seeing her this way.

She worried her lip between her teeth, rocking back on her heels as she closed her eyes. So nothing had changed between them since they had been Genin. Perhaps she was destined to chase after men who would never return her feelings. She shook the absurd notion from her mind.

She turned her head up with a gasp when she felt a gloved hand pulling her lip from her teeth. Kakashi stood in front of her, his eye softened, all knowing to her plight. His callused thumb brushed across her wet bottom lip, soothing the abused appendage. He moved his hand from her mouth, caressing her cheek before tucking a lock of stray hair behind her delicately shaped ear. His close proximity had Sakura leaning forward instinctively, wanting more of the tender contact.

She was disappointed when he pulled his hand back, placing it into his pants pocket. He smiled. "Don't worry." With a cloud of smoke he disappeared, his presence still lingering in the air even as he was gone. Sakura blushed, bringing her hand up to trace her lips, reliving the feel of his fingers upon her. With a new bounce in her step she started off for the Hokage's office.

In a short time she was inside the large building, making her way towards Tsunade-sama's office. With a soft knock she was bid to enter. She walked in, noticing at once the joyous and devious smile on her mentor's face. A thin brow rose as she walked forward. "What are you smiling about?"

Tsunade stood, coming around her desk to stand in front of her apprentice. "Shizune! Come on in." She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders, turning the curious woman around. 

Sakura gasped, a slender hand covering her mouth. Shizune held a furisode, its silken length flowing enchantingly. Its dark red and silver patterns shimmered as the sunlight reflected from it. The furisode was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. Its long bell shaped sleeves moved as though possessed. The overall appearance was like that of frost upon an early blossoming flower.

Tsunade's smile softened as she watched to look of astonishment and apprehension upon Sakura's face. "It was once my furisode. It is now yours."

Sakura shook her head, breaking from the spell that had seemed to come over her from the sight of the dress. She turned, her brows furrowing. "I cannot accept."

Tsunade waved a red nailed hand. "Nonsense. I'm giving it to you. I'm too old for such things now. It was once my great grandmothers. She wore it to her Seijin Shiki and it has been passed down through the generations. I never had a daughter so I thought it fitting that you have it."

Sakura looked back at the furisode. How could she not take such a beautiful gift? Simple, she would only make it less beautiful with her wearing it. With another shake of her head she lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept it."

Tsunade sighed, releasing her frustration. An idea appeared to her then, a large smirk spreading its way across her features. With a nod she dismissed Shizune. "You'll change your mind, eventually."

Sakura arched a brow, wondering what her shishou could be up to this time. With her own sigh of frustration Sakura turned and relayed the events of the mission. Once she was done she turned to leave she grimaced as Tsunade laughed, promising Sakura that she would wear to furisode to the Seijin Shiki.

After shutting the door softly behind her she turned, eyes widening as she was met with a green vest. She looked up to see Kakashi. She clenched her hands behind her back, smiling shakily. "I didn't think I would see you so soon, Kakashi." She blushed as his eye scrutinized her as she remembered their last encounter.

Kakashi's deep voice sent warmth throughout her body. "Why didn't you accept the furisode?"

Her eyes widened as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Were you listening the whole time?"

Kakashi nodded. His eye traveled across her down turned face to rest on her slightly parted lips. "Why didn't you take it?"

Sakura turned her face to the side, her eyes downcast. Why couldn't he understand? His sincerity cut through her barrier. "I don't deserve such a beautiful kimono." With a strangled gasp she felt Kakashi's hand on her cheek. The warm appendage against her face sent warmth spreading through her body.

Kakashi locked her eye with hers, searching, probing for answers. He pressed his palm more firmly against her soft skin. He moved his thumb, caressing her skin, the thin hairs smoothing at his tender touch. "Is it because you don't think you are beautiful enough for it?"

Sakura averted her eyes. He had hit the nail right on the head. She turned her face back up with a blush coloring her cheeks when his thumb caressed her lips.

His voice was low, caressing her body with an internal flame. "You are more beautiful than every silk thread on that furisode."

Stunned eyes barely registered as Kakashi passed her, his hand softly passing over her shoulder. With shaky legs she looked back at the door. She brought a hand up, pressing it against her flushed cheek. A smile graced her rosy lips as she turned to leave, the thudding of her heart the only sound she registered in her hazed mind.

**0o0**

**I do believe this is my longest chapter yet. I'm very satisfied with how this one turned out. For a while there I was wondering if I should wait a few more days to write this, but I didn't want to disappoint my readers. Well…hm…that's it I suppose. **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. And I can't forget my wonderful beta, ZipperRabbit! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges of the manga/anime Naruto belong to Misashi Kishimoto-sama.

Seijin Shiki 

7

The smell of obnoxious disinfectant permeated the air. Faintly humming was the sound of the various nurses tending to their patients in the Konoha hospital. A clock upon the white washed walls ticked constantly, the sound mesmerizing in an irksome way. Thin wisps of steam rose from a coffee mug as Sakura sipped contentedly at the rich substance. Vanilla and ground beans mixing to make a tantalizing aroma that drifted throughout the small conference room. The heterocycliccompound also known as caffeine kept the kunoichi awake, though she would have preferred a cup of herbal tea.

She uncrossed her exposed legs before repeating the process, her delicate ankles swaying with unheard music. Today had not been going the way she had hoped. She had been kept up most of the night by her insistent thoughts, leaving her unsettled. Kakashi was a dilemma that she had believed she had found the answers to. But just when she thought she understood him he went and did something completely different from his usual actions. His tender and sincere words from the previous day had struck something within her that she had thought long buried away, hope.

She had tried reasoning that Kakashi was only acting as a true gentleman would. But for all his subtleties something was different about the way he acted around her. His endearing words and tender caresses left her feeling weak but utterly protected and cherished. Sakura sighed as her thoughts continued to run unhindered throughout her muddled mind. Her thoughts were causing her to make minor mistakes during her shift. And Sakura prided herself on being the best so when she made such a rookie error she was ashamed.

Already today she had mindlessly swapped two of her patient's charts and forgot to write down their symptoms for further analysis and drug administration. She had been scatterbrained; a trait she found uncalled for. How could one simple man such as Kakashi throw her life into such turmoil? But Kakashi wasn't a simple man by any standards. He was uniquely himself.

As she took another sip of her aromatic coffee a nurse rushed into the room. "Dr. Haruno, a squad of ANBU just returned from a mission. We need your help right away."

Sakura nodded, standing up before she smoothed the white pleats of her medic uniform. "I'm coming." With hurried steps she walked behind the nurse, pushing all thoughts of Kakashi from her mind as she slipped into professionalism. But extinguishing Kakashi from her mind was no simple feat.

0o0

The moonless night shrouded the city in darkness, the only light source coming from the lamps throughout the streets. With her chakra reserves nearly depleted Sakura walked home, wondering why she was so tired. Even after a stressful day at work she didn't feel this lousy. But she knew the answer to her tiredness, Kakashi. He wouldn't stay out of her mind the entire day. She was beginning to belief she had a problem.

The familiar sight of her apartment complex brought a sigh of relief from the tired medic-nin. Perhaps after exhausting her mind and body during the day she might be able to get good nights sleep. After walking up the two flights of steps she inserted her key into the first door on the right. She was immediately bombarded by the heady essence of Kakashi's unmistakable scent of pine and weapon grease, a dangerous combination.

She shrugged out of her light medic jacket before placing it in the coat closet. After stepping out of her black heels with a sigh of relief she walked through her home, following Kakashi's scent. The fleetingly noticed the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar. She entered before her eyes were immediately drawn to the silk draped across her bed. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand, her eyes widening as she looked upon the furisode. It was spread upon her green and silver covers as though wantonly like an exotic seductress. Upon the furisode was a yellow piece of parchment folded in half.

She walked the few steps to her bed, scooping up the letter in trembling hands.

_Sakura,_

_I took the liberty of bringing your furisode to your house since you seemed busy today. I hope you didn't mind me entering your home without your permission. Whether you choose to wear it, you will be beautiful anyway. I'm positive that you will be the most beautiful woman at the Seijin Shiki no matter what you wear. _

_Kakashi_

Her knees shook before she collapsed on her bed, staring amazed at the letter within her shaking hand. With a deep breath she flopped back, bringing a hand up to cover her damp brow. Why was he being like this? This wasn't the Kakashi she had once known as a Genin or perhaps she had been too blind chasing after Sasuke to see his true self. Whatever the reason she knew that she wouldn't be getting the rest she was so looking forward to that night.

With a frustrated groan she stood. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed in her nightclothes. She paused momentarily as she looked upon the furisode before gently picking it up. After hanging it within the dark confines of her closet she slipped under her covers. With a contended smile upon her face she soon drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Kakashi turning into dreams.

0o0

Two days passed swiftly in which Sakura still hadn't figured out the dilemma of Kakashi. Deep in her heart she knew there was more to her relationship with Kakashi than mere former teacher and student, but she wasn't ready to analyze those feelings. Whenever his name came up her heartbeat would accelerate and her stomach would twist into knots. She had yet to delve deeper within herself to find the answers to her unusual feelings and thoughts.

The streets were beginning to fill as Sakura walked towards the hospital. Her heels clicked faintly on the paved walk as she passed others going to work. She felt a premonition that today wasn't going to be like her usual shift. Her thoughts were confirmed when she entered the large doors to the Konoha hospital. A familiar messenger stood by the front desk, arms crossed as he looked around the nearly deserted hallways. When his eyes alighted upon Sakura he sprung up, jogging over towards her.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Dr. Haruno."

Sakura smiled. "Call me Sakura."

The young messenger stammered, his face flushing a dark red. "Have a good day, Sakura-san."

She giggled as she watched him walk away, back stiff as he tried to will his embarrassment away. After making a quick detour to her office to drop off her white medical bag she left the building, walking briskly towards the Hokage Tower. When she arrived in Tsunade-sama's office the Hokage's devious featuresalerted Sakura to her scheming.

"You wished to see me, Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade nodded, leaning back in her black chair comfortably. "You've been working too hard, Sakura. That's why I'm giving you the rest of the week off. You'll report back to your regular duties next Tuesday. That should give you ample enough time to get back to your normal self after the Seijin Shiki." She threaded her fingers together, covering her smug smile.

Sakura raised a slender brow. "My normal self? I can start back working after the Seijin Shiki. There's no need to give me extra days off. You said so yourself that you can't afford to let me take an extended leave."

Tsunade scowled. "Don't give me that nonsense. You'll need some time to adjust to the activities of the Seijin Shiki." She waved a manicured hand in the air. "Besides, there's others to fill in for you. Have some fun for once in your life instead of wasting away inside that confining hospital. Consider this as a mission."

Sakura sighed. She knew there would be no way to get past Tsunade. "Very well, Tsunade-sama." With reluctant steps she left the office, slowly making her way down the steps from the Hokage Tower. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't have much of a social life, that had been banished once she had chosen to become a medic-nin. Ino was away on a mission and wouldn't be back for another couple of days and Hinata was training. Sasuke and Naruto were gone also. At the thought of his name Sakura sighed. Why had she spent all of her childhood chasing after someone who would and could never love her back?

Her steps soon led her back to the hospital where she retrieved her medical bag before leaving. The streets were even more crowded now making Sakura lose her line of thoughts. Within a few minutes she entered her apartment building. The silence of her home did nothing to dispel her boredom now that she had nothing to occupy herself with. Perhaps she could find something outside to do. With her new plan of action in mind she hurriedly changed her medic clothes for her Jounin pants and tight fitting shirt.

As she closed the apartment building door behind her she froze, feeling a familiar presence nearby. She turned her head to see Kakashi. He was leaning against her building, reading his questionable orange novel. He lowered the book with a smile as she walked down the few steps to the sidewalk. He slipped his book into his back pocket before walking towards her, his steps measured and almost predatory.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Good morning, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye roamed down her attire before leisurely resting back on her face. He smirked beneath his mask as he watched her blush flare brighter. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

She mentally scolded herself for acting childishly. Why was she blushing? "Tsunade-shishou gave me time off until next Tuesday." She averted her eyes to the side as their last encounter surfaced to her mind.

Kakashi nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Aa. Then how about we train?"

Sakura whipped her gaze back to Kakashi. When her eyes locked with his her knees weakened. She tried to ignore the feeling but to no avail. Maybe this was her chance to figure out Kakashi's unusual behavior. Her face brightened with a large smile. "I would love to."

He smiled, stepping from the sidewalk onto the street. Sakura fell in step beside him. They continued in a comfortable silence as Sakura stole quick glances at the man next to her. As they neared their old training grounds Sakura remembered the furisode and the note Kakashi had left two days past. She turned her head towards him, her jade eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Why did you bring that furisode to my apartment?"

Kakashi smiled. He had known she would have asked. He shrugged, his mischievous eye resting casually upon her. "I already told you in the note. You'll be beautiful."

Sakura blushed. She turned her head to the side, trying to hide the rose color upon her cheeks. It only darkened when Kakashi chuckled, the sound deep, caressing her skin with invisible hands. As they entered the training ground Sakura regained her composure, turning to face Kakashi as he stopped a few feet away from her.

He turned, a devious smile hidden beneath his black mask. "Do you believe you can defeat me after all these years?"

Sakura smirked, sliding her gloves on her slim fingers. "Of course. An old man isn't much of a challenge." With a wink she disappeared, the only sign of her presence was the small cherry blossoms floating where she had stood.

Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets as he looked around with mild interest. So she wanted to play games, did she? He smirked as a small flicker of her chakra made itself known to him. In the blink of an eye he reappeared behind her, a kunai held to her smooth throat. "I win."

Sakura laughed, tilting her head to the side as her eyes shimmered. "I don't think so." Another pile of cherry blossoms took her place.

Kakashi ducked, a sandaled foot passing over his head. He twisted his arm back, grabbing her calf with his gloved hand. His eye snapped back to her face where a rosy blush greeted his sight. Unable to resist his eye traveled over her slim waist. Next, her ample bosom. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, reveling the tight skin beneath. His eye skimmed over her thighs until it rested on the appendage caught within his hand. After realizing what he was doing he averted his eye to the side.

Sakura pulled her foot out of his grasp, the warmth from his hand still lingering. She disappeared once again hiding behind a line of bushes as Kakashi materialized back into the center of the field. She watched him, admiring the way the sun played on his hair, highlighting the sleek muscles beneath his baggy clothing. As she studied him closer she covered her mouth as a gasp escaped. It was a clone in the field. The sudden blast of chakra from behind left her frozen.

She was tackled, rolling out into the open. Weight was pressed down upon her back. She turned her head to the side to see Kakashi sitting on her, his eye crinkling in a smile. With an indignant huff Sakura began to wiggle, trying to free herself from his grasp.

Kakashi stiffened, suppressing the groan that rose within his throat. He leaned forward, his chest pressing into her back as his lips hovered above her ear. "I won."

Sakura smirked. In an instant she channeled chakra to her arms before reaching behind her and grabbing Kakashi's wrists. She flipped him over, a smirk playing across her features as she straddled his waist. She watched as his widened eyes looked up at her in surprise. She immediately realized her mistake as she succumbed to sleep. The last thing she saw before falling forward was the tomoe's within his eye spinning lazily.

0o0

The smells of the forest assaulted Sakura's senses as she squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun. A shadow provided some relief as she looked up to see Kakashi standing above her, his eyes crinkling into his customary smile. "You almost won."

Sakura grimaced as she sat up, taking the flask of water that Kakashi offered her. After taking a few gulps of the refreshing liquid she handed it back to him. Images from their spar surfaced to her mind. She blushed, turning her head to the side, her bangs shielding her heated face.

Kakashi smiled softly. After a momentary silence he spoke, his voice soft. "Have you found someone to go to the Seijin Shiki with?"

Sakura turned her head back up towards him. "No." Her brow furrowed. "Why do I need to go with someone anyway?"

Kakashi chuckled as he straightened, offering a hand to Sakura. He hoisted her to her feet. "Who you go with, metaphorically speaking, symbols the bridge between your child and adulthood. The person you go with is someone important to you. Someone you wouldn't mind sharing, how should I say, adult pleasures with."

Sakura coughed, hiding her embarrassment at such a question. She turned her head down; her lips pulled down into a frown as her mind replayed the last meeting with Sasuke. "I don't have anyone like that. The only one I ever cared for like that was Sasuke."

Kakashi's brow rose. "You said was…"

Sakura nodded, hiding her saddened expression behind her bangs. "I don't like Sasuke that way anymore. I only see him as a brother."

Kakashi stepped forward, his hand coming up to brush her pastel locks back from her face. "You're finally seeing the truth." On an impulse he leaned down, his lips brushing lightly across her cheek. With a whirl of leaves he left.

Sakura slowly brought a hand up to her cheek. The warmth from his lips still lingered, the warmth spreading throughout her body. A smile blossomed on her face like a rose opening its petals. With a renewed energy in her steps she left the training ground, the happiest she had been in a while.

**0o0**

**I did this chapter all in one sitting. I don't think I've ever done that before. I wanted to get this chapter up sooner than I usually do because I received such wonderful reviews from people who love my story and wanted more. I'm sad to say that there will only be two more chapters to go. **

Thanks to all those who read and especially to those who reviewed. You make me want to keep writing. And once again thanks ZipperRabbit, my beta. Even though you say I don't need a beta I love your commentary anyway. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Misashi-Kishimoto-sama. **

**0o0 Seijin Shiki 0o0**

**8**

Moonlight streamed through thin white blinds, the soft green curtains fluttering in the slight breeze from the open window. The silver and white patterns upon the floor shifted constantly, throwing ominous shadows upon the pallet of green colors upon the walls. The cool breeze from the window caressed Sakura's skin, bringing goose bumps upon the exposed flesh. She lay in bed, watching the myrid of subdued colors upon the ceiling.

Anxiety and nervousness rolled within her stomach like a coming storm. Her mind, while she seemed complacent enough, was whirling with uncertainties. When one problem was solved another sprung to take its place, renewing the pattern. It was the night before the Seijin Shiki, the calm before the storm. Never had she been so confused and stranded over such a mere frivolous activity before.

In the three days that she had been off work from the hospital she had mostly spent her time training, catching up with friends, and occasionally shopping. While those pastimes took up most of her time and soaked up her boredom she was still left with one dilemma. Who was she going to attend the Seijin Shiki with? She had tried everything but she was still left battling to find someone that would go with her. It wasn't that nobody liked her, but everyone she had asked, whether it be shinobi or civilian, they already had somebody to go with.

Just that morning she had thought her only option was to seek out Sasuke and ask him to attend with her. She didn't love him, she knew that now, but it had still hurt when he had turned her down. She wasn't angered at the Uchiha but she felt as if she would always be the third wheel, whether in society or friendship. So now that her possibilities were run out she was laying upon her bed, wandering why her life seemed to be so cursed.

She hadn't approached anyone concerning the Seijin Shiki that was her senior. She had stuck with boys her own age but now those other men seemed more likely candidates. Kakashi's name immediately assaulted the forefront of her mind. With a blush she brushed the absurd notion aside. Kakashi wouldn't attend a festival for the coming adults with someone like her. He would never think of her any other way besides that of being friends.

During her vacation she had encountered Kakashi many times. It seemed as if he were always showing up wherever she was by accident but somehow she didn't think that was the case. She didn't mind his presence, in fact she far perferred his lazy and contemplative attitude to that of Sasuke's unyielding personality any day. But the odd thing was Sakura was beginning to feel as if she were missing out on something every time he did show up. She just felt like she could never figure the man out.

With a sigh she turned over, pulling the covers up to her chin. As she drifted off to sleep with a contented smile upon her face she briefly touched her cheek where Kakashi had kissed her.

0o0

A beam of sunlight arched through Sakura's room, resting upon her sleeping face. With a muffled groan she turned, burying her face within her pillow, hiding from the bright light. A moment passed before the light flickered and died away, swamping the room back into dimness. She flopped onto her back, staring up at her ceiling with blurry eyes as she came into wakefulness. She looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly upon the tiled rooftops of Konoha.

Her eyes widened as she sat up, throwing her covers off before stepping barefoot onto the wooden floor. "I'm late!" After a quick trip to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth she hastily threw on the clothes she had laid out the previous night. She ran to her kitchen, grabbing a nutrition bar before returning to her room. Furisode in hand she walked from her apartment complex.

Once outside she turned and locked the door, finishing the last of her bar. She turned. She momentarily forgot to breathe when she looked to find no other than her former sensei. He was leaning against her apartment building, but what surprised her the most was his attire. He was wearing his normal Jounin outfit minus his vest, gloves, and standard wrapping around his legs. His head turned towards her with a creased eye before pushing off the wall.

Sakura glanced away, fidgeting under his dark gaze as he came to stop in front of her. She turned her head up, a light blush spread across her pallid cheeks. "Good morning, Kakashi."

Kakashi studied her with concealed eyes, their depths mysterious and contemplating as they looked down on her. As he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets he rocked back on his heels, studying the woman before him. "Today's the Seijin Shiki. Do you know who you are going with?"

She turned her head down, hiding the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes. "No. I won't be going with anyone."

He reached forward, his thumb and forefinger gently grasping her chin. A soft smile found its way upon his concealed mouth before he lifted her head, bringing her eyes to meet his. "I will go with you."

Sakura's mouth gaped, her eyes widening as a bright blush worked its way onto her features. She vaguely felt as Kakashi removed his hand. Her knees trembled slightly before she regained her bearings. She turned her head up, her brilliant eyes sparkling with joy. "I would love that."

With a hum of satisfaction Kakashi turned, resuming his normal attitude as he began walking up with walkway. Sakura was beside him a moment later, her mind whirling with this new twist. Their journey was silent as Sakura took the lead, closing in on their destination. A new shop came into view up ahead; a bright sign hung over the entrance. Sakura entered, Kakashi following behind as they stepped through a sliding door. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness before an old woman hustled out of the back room.

Her wizened brown eyes swept over her customer's body. Sakura fidgeted under the old woman's gaze, swallowing a deep lump that had worked its way inside her throat. Her uneasiness vanished when the woman smiled, her nearly toothless smile brightening her countenance. "You must be Sakura I presume. Come on in dear, I won't bite." She circled Sakura, measuring her length with practiced eyes. "My, you're lovely. Your man must be very pleased."

Sakura flushed, chancing a glance back at Kakashi who leaned against the wall, examining his surroundings. When she saw no outward sign of him hearing the woman's comment, Sakura relaxed. She turned her attention back to the old woman, the Kimono Kitsuke who would be dressing her in her furisode. The woman pulled Sakura along by the arm, motioning her towards the back room. Sakura cast an inquisitive look back at Kakashi who only smiled and chuckled lightly.

She turned her attention back to the old woman that was now standing before her, observing her body once again. With a wide smile she pulled out a stool before turning and handing Sakura a thin garment called a susoyoke that was worn beneath the nagajūban. Sakura removed her clothes before pulling the silk cloth over her head. It settled against her middle thigh before the woman handed her white ankle-high tabi before she motioned for her to step onto the stool.

Sakura obliged before the woman set to work, her methodical hands moving with precision and professionalism. The hiyoku went next over her head, the second kimono giving the traditional layered look to the furisode. Next was the nagajūban; dyed red with hand painted flowers down its length, making it look almost as beautiful as the furisode. The woman reached her nimble hands up and straightened the white collar before looking at Sakura's profile. "Very nice. Traditionally women's waists were supposed to be cylindrical but times are changing. You have the perfect hour-glass figure, my dear."

Sakura flushed at the compliment but remained silent as the woman turned back towards her supplies. Since a furisode didn't require the traditional juban due to its make, the finishing result would pronounce her figure even more. The woman turned back with Sakura's furisode in hand. Sakura felt a sense of wonderment and excitement as the woman slipped the furisode over her body.

The long sleeves touched the floor, their silky length shimmering in the dim light. A blood red and silver obi when next, hand painted with doves across its surface. The silk length was tied with the more formal uzushio style, which had the resemblance of a fan. As she stepped from the stool a pair of red zori found their way onto her slit-toed feet. The old woman put a hand on her shoulder, her wide smile warming Sakura's heart. "You look beautiful, dear. You are the first young woman I have ever seen wear a furisode so well." She turned back to her supplies, picking up a brush as she motioned for Sakura to sit in a chair. "You'll look even more beautiful for your man once I do your hair."

With a small blush Sakura sat, her red painted hands lying demurely on her lap. The soft strokes of the brush lulled her into a sense of unreality. After her hair was pinned atop her head the woman came around to her other side. A touch of lip-gloss and mascara completed her ensemble. She stood slowly, walking towards the full-length mirror opposite the room.

A gasp escaped her throat before she stopped breathing all together as she stared at herself in the mirror. The furisode hugged her frame in all the right places, accentuating her hips and thin waist. The dark red of the silk complemented her pale skin and green eyes, the shimmer of pink lip gloss sparkling like ice in the sun. The long sleeves grazed the floor, their length hand-painted with white doves and pale cherry blossoms flowing down the fabric. The white collar of her nagajûban contrasted sharply with the blood red of the furisode. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, held by senbon with a few wisps hanging around her face.

A sound of someone entering the room reminded Sakura to breathe. She turned before coming to a stop, her heart beating twice the normal speed. Kakashi stood before her, his dark profile swathed in tones of gray and black. Warmth pooled in her stomach as she watched his eye smolder with an emotion she had never encountered before. The underlying flash of lust and wonderment brought a soft blush to her heated cheeks. She spread her arms wide, twirling around. "Well, what do you think?"

Kakashi was beyond stunned. He had never seen someone so beautiful and goddess-like in his life. His eye accessed her body, lingering on her ample bosom and curvaceous hips. When he found his mind wondering he snapped his eye back up to her face, instantly captured by her deep eyes that held some of the feelings he himself felt. "Sakura…you're beyond gorgeous."

Sakura lowered her head, hiding the deepening blush on her face. "T-thank you, Kakashi-kun." Her eyes landed upon his arm as he extended it towards her. With a blossoming smile she slipped her hand through his, the contact sending a tingle throughout her body. Kakashi smiled softly down at Sakura before walking through the door.

The Kimono Kitsuke watched them go, a wistful smile on her face. "Ah, young love."

The streets were beginning to fill with those who would be attending the Seijin Shiki. Due to the festival the day was considered a holiday. Families, even those who wouldn't attend the Seijin Shiki were off duty. Sakura noticed with self-consciousness as people who they passed looked at her and Kakashi oddly. She kept glancing down at herself, wondering if they disliked her appearance. An amused chuckle brought her out of her tirade. She looked up at Kakashi who was watching her with a sparkling eye. "Stop worrying. You are beautiful."

She returned his smile, sqeezzing his arm in gratitude. As they slowly made their way towards the Hokage Tower more and more people passed them. Sakura turned her head forward after greeting an acquaintance, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Naruto, Sasuke?"

Naruto waved as he ran towards her and Kakashi. He skidded to an abrupt halt when he laid cerulean eyes upon Sakura. His mouth drooped, stuttering unintelligenably in awe. "S-Sakura-chan. You look amazing!"

Sakura smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself, Naruto." The kimono he wore had a black background with blue threading. Hand-painted on the silk was a motif of a large kitsune raising its open maw to the moon, the blue sky covered with wisps of white clouds. Black tabi socks and blue zori sandals completed his ensemble.

She turned her eyes to Sasuke who had come up beside Naruto, an amused smirk on his handsome face. She held her breath as his dark eyes roamed over her. Mentally surprised she noticed that she didn't feel a thing. He looked back into her eyes with a pleased smirk. "You look good."

Sakura returned his smirk, her own eyes accessing his clothing. "Same to you." Instead of wearing the traditional kimono like Naruto he wore the more formal happi coat and hakama. The hakama were black with white tabi socks and black zori sandals. On the left side and back of the happi coat was stitched the Uchiha fan. Around the bottom of the cloth was stitched a red-tailed hawk nestled in the branches of a pine tree. A motif above the hawk displayed an eclipse of the red harvest moon. Sakura didn't doubt for a second that he would be the most handsome man in Konoha that day.

Naruto leaned back on his heels, quirking a golden brow at Kakashi and Sakura's entwined hands. "Why are you here together?"

Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his silver head. "Well, you see…"

Sakura bumped her hip against Kakashi, tightening her grip on his arm. With a deviant smirk on her face she tilted her chin. "Kakashi is my partner today."

Naruto gaped, stuttering twice in their presence. Sasuke arched a dark brow, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Sakura smiled in victory before pulling Kakashi around the two immobile boys. As they walked into the entrance Sakura's smile pulled down into a frown. Kakashi tilted his head down. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, imperceptibly holding onto his arm tighter. A dazzling smile lit her face. "I've never been better." Sunlight enveloped the shinobi as they passed through the last door, coming to stand atop the Hokage Tower.

The sudden presence of blond hair and light blue eyes blocked Sakura's view of the roof. With a laugh she pushed the exuberant blond back, removing her hand from Kakashi's. "Ino! Not so close."

Ino stepped back, throwing her waist length hair behind her shoulders. With envious eyes she examined Sakura's furisode. "Kami girl! Where did you get such a beautiful furisode?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Tsunade-sama gave it to me."

Ino's glossed mouth dropped. "No way! That's totally not fair." She gestured vaguely at her own kimono of purple silk and hand-painted peacocks. "I had to use my mother's old kimono. They said they couldn't afford for me to get my own kimono. You are so lucky."

Sakura laughed. "Your kimono suits you perfectly." As Ino continued to chat about the unfairness of getting a used kimono Sakura scanned the crowd. The first people her eyes alighted on were the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai who had wanted to celebrate their Seijin Shiki along with their friends even though they were a year older. They stood in a group, sipping from long stemmed glasses filled with red and white liquid, all nonalcoholic. Their dress all varied in size and design.

Hinata wore a beautiful tan and lavender furisode designed to complement her hourglass figure with a design of viola flowers and white rabbits. Beside her stood Neji in tan hakama pants and a happi coat designed with the Hyuuga insignia, since the clans had united, and a motif of pheasants and cypress limbs. Next was Tenten wrapped in a Chinese designed furisode of white and yellow. A hand-painted lynx was within a forest of bamboo. Beside her stood Kiba in a brown kimono with a hand-painted white wolf on the silk, howling at the moon within a forest of cedar trees. Shino was next, dressed in black hakama pants and a black happi coat with a motif of dragonflies.

Her eyes alighted upon Lee and a sharp bark of laughter escaped her glossed lips. He was wearing a dark green kimono with a design of squirrels upon the branches of chestnut trees. She shook her head in wonderment before she looked upon the other two. Chouji was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a motif of light blue butterflies and his clan symbol. Shikamaru stood beside him dressed in a tan kimono with hand-painted deer upon the fabric within a glade surrounded by hemlocks.

The soft caress of a callused thumb on the back of her hand brought her from her examination of the people present. She looked up to see Kakashi watching her, his eye seemingly caressing her features. "They are almost ready to begin."

"Can I have your attention please!" Tsunade stood behind a podium, her chakra enhanced voice ringing through the air. People began to shuffle to their seats, the Seijin Shiki participants hurrying to their designated places.

Sakura took a step before Kakashi's hand caught hers in a light grip. She turned her head back, her eyes questioning. "Kakashi?"

His eye crinkled at the corners as he released her warm hand. "After the ceremony, I'll wait for you."

She smiled, winking before hurrying to her seat. As everyone was seated Tsunade-sama cleared her throat, capturing everyone's undivided attention. "Welcome. Today is a day when our young generation of shinobi will be admitted into the ranks of adulthood." Her amber eyes scanned the crowd, twinkling as they landed upon Sakura. "The Seijin Shiki is a time of joy, a time that will lead you through your passage into adulthood. Responsibility is the key to being an adult along with perseverance, intelligence, and compassion. You will no longer be considered a child or inferior to those above you, take this responsibility with pride and honor. Instead of merely taking lives as your professions bids, you will now forge your own." With a smile she stepped from the podium as the highest-ranking officials on the council took the stand.

After a short speech from the older men and women, Jiriaya took the podium, his large smile mostly encompassing his former apprentice, Naruto. "Today is like any other day, but after today you will take on things that you had never encountered before. I won't make this long, but I have a few words of advice." A devious smirk encompassed his lips, his eyes twinkling in mirth as Naruto hunched down in his chair. "For the young men, remember that women are complex but needed in this world to survive those lonely nights. And the young women, remember that all men are perverts but honest and true in their ways."

Scattered applauding filtered through the crowd. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Naruto's face turn a bright red as he slid deeper in his chair. After Jiriaya sauntered off the stage a few of the Jounin Sensei's gave short speeches, including Kurenai and most embarrasingly, Gai.

Tsunade took the podium once more, her blood red nails resting lightly on the wooden surface. "Please rise."

The participants of the Seijin Shiki rose, all with joyous smiles on their faces. Sakura turned her head. Her eyes landed on Kakashi, she smiled gently. Kakashi returned her smile with a nod of his head and a wink. With her heart fluttering in her chest she turned forward.

Thirty minutes later Sakura was a jumble of nervousness. She took a step forward, standing on the stage platform. "Haruno Sakura!" With a tilt to her chin and spine straight she walked forward, her face calm even though on the inside she was more nervous than she had been on her first date. She looked into Tsunade's eyes with elation. A beautiful scroll was placed in her left hand before she shook hands with her shishou. In a stage whisper Tsunade smiled at her apprentice as she shook Sakura's hand. "Congratulations." As Sakura was handed a small wrapped present she turned her head, glancing out over the crowd. Her eyes were drawn to Kakashi who was standing near the front, his head tipped up towards her. The look in his eye was something she had never seen before. As she stepped from the stage her stomach twisted, warmth pooling in her abdomen.

An hour later Sakura watched as Naruto walked off the stage, a fox-like smile on his face as he shouted in joy. With an amused shake of her head at his antics she turned her eyes back to Tsunade. "Congratulations to all the new adults!" A chorus of cheers and applause went up.

Sakura stepped forward, bringing Naruto and Sasuke into a group hug. "We're adults now!" Over the loud noise of the crowd Tsunade shouted that the festival would be held in the center of town. As Naruto and Sasuke turned to others who were congratulating them Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with Kakashi's broad chest. With an elated cry she sprang forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she crushed him against her. "I wouldn't have felt this happy if you weren't here with me."

Kakashi returned her hug, his eye softened as he relished the feel of her body pressed against his. He breathed deep her intoxicating scent of jasmine and honey. He brought his hand up from her waist, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Sakura pulled back, blushing at the contact of his hand lingering on her cheek.

Unsure of his actions Kakashi leaned forward, his head dipping towards the woman before him. The joyous cry of Naruto brought him back to himself. He jerked his head up, regaining in calm attitude in a moment of seconds as Naruto and Sasuke joined them. "Congratulations, Naruto, Sasuke," he said with a smile hidden behind his mask.

Sakura smiled up at her boys as she looped her arm through Kakashi's. Her eyes locked with the men around her, lingering longest on Kakashi's. "Let's go party!"

**0o0**

**I told you it was going to be longer, didn't I? ****:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I spent quite a while on it. Personally, my favorite part was making their kimono's, I'm thinking of drawing all of them. I didn't know much about putting on a furisode so I collected info from various sources including other fanfictions. I just loved the process of dressing Sakura in her furisode. :D **

**Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and my beta, ZipperRabbit. I wouldn't be as good a writer I am today without you. :D**


End file.
